


Forbidden Roses

by rainymemoire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/pseuds/rainymemoire
Summary: As the string binds the two, they cannot grasp out of the possibilities and evils of Love. One may feel concious about his actions, the other thinks it's forbidden for enemies to love one another.
Relationships: Isara Mao / Hiyori Tomoe
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rain here, I present my Day #3 entry for #ESrareshipweek! This time around, I've written a bitterapproach for Hiyori and Mao for the prompt I've chosen, Soulmates with the iconic roupe, Red String of Fate! I hope everyone will enjoy the piece that I've enjoyed writing on the works!

In a normal afternoon, Mao was clearly in a state of distress about the current matter that happened a few days ago. He didn’t know what caused him to feel like this, it wasn’t normal or anything common. He still couldn’t find answers on why he has this crimson string tied around his ring finger.   
  
He remembered receiving this string on the day where Trickstar was invited to perform with Eden for a live show together as assigned by the Ensemble Square office, he does recall that time that one of their members, Hiyori, to be exact, had this same red string as him.   
  
“Why am I even worrying about someone who’s my rival, someone who views people differently than him.” Mao said, sighing in relief as he may be overthinking things about this matter with the red string on his ring finger. Till, a momentary flashback struck through him.   
  
It was a scene where he was performing alongside Hiyori, he saw his own string connected to Hiyori’s. He was in shock, disbelief about the flashback that appeared through his head. It felt like all he was seeing was false imagery. But, Mao thought it to himself deeply if it was ever false imagery why did the string glow in duration of the event. Was it attachment, signs of affection and attraction to one another?   
  
As the student council member was on his desk, looking at the piles of documents he had to sort out ever since he was appointed as the President now, he couldn’t focus on his workload, hence losing productivity for the day. Was it because the matter of the string is affecting him right now?  
  
Mao grabbed a piece of paper, sighing as he started to write down. He muttered beneath his lips.   
  
“Addressing it to him may give me answers.”   
  
As he was running his own errand, on the other end of the string, Hiyori was having a meltdown and a dillimena about the string on his ring finger. He continued to cry, resting his head against the sofa as he couldn’t find any answers to his problems.   
  
His companion, and his pet, Bloody Mary was barking at him, dog’s instincts to check upon their owner if they’re doing fine. His attention was caught by his own dog, Hiyori picked him up and placed her on his lap.   
  
Hiyori’s lips curled into a smile slowly as his mood got lifted up by his own pet, his fingers brushed against her fur. He softly hummed, looking at her with his eyes.   
  
“Bloody Mary, you’re such a good companion you know?” He kissed her forehead, before nuzzling into her as he cradled the dog in his arms. Though, Hiyori still feels anxious over the string on his finger. No matter what he does, untying it, pulling it out, there’s no prevails on removing it. He guessed that the moment he saw Mao with the string connected to his, he knew he felt the same way as well.   
  
“Hey, friend?” He looked at his own dog, talking to it in forms of venting his thoughts out on her.   
  
“What should I do about this? Should I address it to him?” Hiyori had a frown look, worrying and getting conscious about his actions. He’s trying to think about others as well, not just about himself only. Hiyori was in his own fear of dragging everyone, including Mao himself into this rendezvous mess.   
  
Hiyori’s dog barked, he understood what she meant.   
  
“Ah I see, thank you Bloody Mary.”   
  
As Hiyori thought about it, what if he was really attracted to Mao? It couldn’t be true, right? He doesn’t know either for himself if he was into the other male, for him he doesn’t view anyone as high as him, only below him unless if you’re someone close to him.  
  
“Someone close to me..” He muttered.   
  
Hiyori just realized that the more he denies his feelings and emotions, the more he considers Mao as someone close to him.   
  
He pressed his face against the pillow, and screamed out loud. He was frustrated and at loss with his own thoughts. Is it really alright for him to have these feelings towards his own rival, that his own unit, considers an obstacle towards their progress of being the most powerful unit across the nation?   
  
On the other hand, across Mao’s desk were piles of draft letters that were supposed to be addressed to Hiyori regarding their situation. But something within him hinders himself to continue writing, he had doubts with his own actions, concerned that this may affect not only him, but both parties. Hiyori and his unit and including his beloved Trickstar.  
  
Mao was frustrated, he’s even more stressed as he doesn’t know any more alternatives on how to communicate with Hiyori, without having the feelings in his chest, that kicks that they may get judged by his unit mates for having such a relationship to one another. A developing relationship that’s forbidden for the two of them.   
  
If there was any wish that God may grant, Mao prayed that the guilt and consciousness that he’s feeling in his chest must wash away from him so he can convey his own thoughts and messages to the person who feels attached to him. While on the other end of the string, Hiyori wished that there may be the time that faith may ring above them both. Wishing that this string may grant its purpose, and finally making them break free from all the guilt and pressure that they’re feeling.   
  
But for now, they shall face through the obstacles that face them both. Challenges that may give them heartaches and bittersweet situations that may lead them into astray before getting their **_‘Happy Ending’_**   
  
For the two, their chest feels like it had thorns, their heart is surrounded by thorns that the two cannot touch. Once pricked, you’ll backout through the pain, it was like a garden filled with beautiful and elegant roses, but beauty comes with a price.   
  
The beauty lies for them, is for them to be together one day without all the judgements and feeling of foolishness for committing such a crime. They may be apart from one another, but the string will keep them intact together as long it hasn't fulfilled it’s task.   
  
Both ends sigh in distress, and mutter at the same time.   
  
“Love is beautiful, yet painful.”   
  
It was the reality after all, both boys knew this. It felt like once they’ve bitten into the crust of the red fruit, they could fall out from **_Eden_** any time soon.   
  
This is where their story will end, I wonder where fate will bring Hiyori and Mao towards? To paradise, or havoc?


End file.
